


For Your Entertainment

by enemytosleep



Series: Camping Trip of Doom [6]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Gen, M/M, Oh No They Didn't, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-07
Updated: 2010-10-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 03:46:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enemytosleep/pseuds/enemytosleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed and his hand are trying to find some time alone on the Camping Trip of Doom, but keep getting interrupted. </p>
            </blockquote>





	For Your Entertainment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a_big_apple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_big_apple/gifts).



"Do you think we're being a little mean?" Greed asked. "I mean, we've all got needs-"

"Save it. I _don't_ need that thought in my head." Darius said.

"We're just getting back at the kid for the mess he caused in Haversville," said Heinkle. "We lost a good meal and a hotel room because he couldn't keep his mouth shut when they'd thought he was my kid."

"The short thing is getting old."

"Yeah, I get it. I just don't want him so wound up he blows up half the forest with alchemy or whatever." Greed made a frowny face. "Shut up, Prince."

"That'll be the next thing we interrupt," Heinkle said flatly.

"Might as well entertain myself," Darius said, "It's not like there's anything else to do." He hopped up off the large rock he'd been using for a chair and headed off into the woods. "Hey, Ed! We need you to come alchemy the coffee pot!"

"FOR FUCK'S SAKE!!!" Ed's voice rang  
.


End file.
